


Unexpected, Appreciated

by HanginWithLilJ (FlyDizzeeD)



Series: Learning to Cope [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyDizzeeD/pseuds/HanginWithLilJ
Summary: Michael's desires don't care about Gavin's phone calls.





	Unexpected, Appreciated

“Yeah, sounds good. I can be there by Thursday, absolutely. I’ll-- oh, hello there.”

Gavin blinks down at the curly head of hair shoved into his shoulder. He forgets about his phone call for a moment, instinctively wrapping his free arm around Michael and holding him close. The lad mumbles something but it's too muffled by the proximity for Gavin to understand. He's about to ask Michael to repeat himself when the confused voice of the person on the other end of the call catches his attention again.

“Sorry about that.” He scratches Michael's back as he talks. “So, Thursday? Top. I'll see you then, cheers.”

He ends the call and tucks his phone in his pocket. Michael pulls away just enough to meet his eyes. The boy looks tired, and Gavin notices his glasses aren't on his face. He kisses Michael's nose.

“Where are you glasses, boy?”

A shrug.

“Would you like help finding them?” He's all too aware of how easy it is to lose things in their office.

But Michael shakes his head no and shoves his face back in Gavin's shoulder, hugging him tight. He sighs, a contented little sound. Gavin hums his understanding.

“Just cuddles then?”

The way Michael relaxes into him, going nearly limp, is endlessly endearing. It's just the two of them in the office right now, and he knows that's the only reason the boy is okay with showing such open affection. He starts steering them to the couch. If they're going to cuddle, they're going to do it right, god damn it. Michael whines a bit at the movement but complies and moves with him impatiently. Gavin chuckled at the very typical grumbling.

“Oh, hush, you.” He chides, immediately following with sitting down and pulling the other lad onto his lip. There's a bit of shimmying before they settle with Gavin stretched out on the couch, Michael draped over him like a lazy cat. He runs his fingers through Michael's hair, playing with curly locks and scritching at his scalp.

“You're a cuddly little bugger today.”

“Worlsig.” Michael slurs into his shirt.

“What's that, love?”

Huffing, Michael turns his head so he can speak more clearly.

“World's big.”

“Too big for my little Michael?”

A brief nod, then Michael retreats to his comfy little place. Gavin coos at him and presses a kiss into his hair.

“Lucky for you, boy, you've got the best protector in all the world.”

“Ryan?”

Gavin scoffs at him. “No, not bloody _Ryan_.”

He can barely see Michael's smirk, but he can feel the barely restrained giggling.

“Jack?”

His indignant squawk makes Michael burst into laughter, poorly hidden in Gavin's own shirt. He huffs at Michael, but the boy props himself up with his hands on Gavin's shoulders, grinning down at him, and he can't possibly be annoyed when that big dopey grin is aimed at him.

“Cheeky thing.” He mutters as Michael pinches the tip of his nose.

The boy pats his cheek and accepts a few of Gavin's quick kisses all over his face, with the exaggerated “mwah” tacked on each time. Eventually he lays back down, relaxing once more in Gavin's embrace. The two cling to one another, a well-blended mess of touch-starved and overly affectionate. They doze away the quiet afternoon, neither bothering to even open their eyes when some of the others show up in what could be minutes or hours later.


End file.
